Vampires exist!
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: Read the story... I don't really have a good summary, but the story should be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I…don't…own…Twilight…**

**A/N: I based this off of a dream I had… Ironic, isn't it? :) Well… I think this story won't have very many chapters unless I get more than 2 reviews… BTW: EMMETT CULLEN IS MINE BACK OFF!! (SADLY I DON'T OWN HIM)… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

I had just seen, Twilight, the movie. I was talking with my friend, Xena, about how good it was. She looked out the window, and instantly froze. I followed her gaze, froze, as I was shocked to what I was seeing.

I saw a yellow Porsche with Alice and Jasper in it, and then I saw what she was really looking at. Xena was looking at a shiny, silver Volvo that held Bella and Edward. We exchanged a quick glance and immediately blocked our thoughts. As if on cue, Rosalie and Emmett pulled up in Emmett's Jeep.

I snapped out of it and started to tug on Xena's sleeve. She was in a trance-like state when she said, "Carli, go get my phone out of my purse." She gasped as I turned around, and got her phone out of her purse.

I turned around to see her staring at the Cullens again. Oops! I forgot to block my thoughts, and, now, I would have a pissed off Rosalie on my hands, when she found out.

I heard Edward chuckle, and shut up in the same second. I thought about what I had thought about just a moment ago. Then realization hit me. I had thought the word _vampire_. My brother was a veggie vampire so I didn't mind. I lived in a house full of vampires. I didn't care.

With that, Xe and I walked up to the Cullens, and greeted them.

"Hello, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and… Rosalie." We greeted them all by name, and simultaneously, too. Then we told them our names.

_Don't worry we know what you are, and I won't try to hit on you. Xena might try, though, so I will try to stop her,_ I thought.

"Xena, Jasper is cowering away from you. What are you feeling?" I spoke in a whisper, but I knew that Xe and the Cullens could hear me perfectly. Edward answered me in a musical voice.

"Carli, she's confused, and, well, freaking out right now. She was also thinking some very inappropriate things about me. Make her stop, _please_!" He begged me.

"I will," I answered as the rest of the Cullens burst into laughter, except Bella. She scowled at Xena, and she looked ready to pounce. I saw Edward nod his head. "Xena! Snap out of it!" I nearly shouted. She didn't answer so I continued, "Bella, Alice, and Rose are really pissed off at you! They look ready to pounce on you for thinking of their husbands that way!"

This time, she snapped out of it, and blushed out of embarrassment.

"So, where is Renesmee? Will she be going to school with us?" Xe asked suddenly.

"Renesmee is at home right now. Yes, she will be going to school with you," Bella answered. She was polite now.

"Jasper, send out waves of excitement, instead, please," I said and gave him my best puppy dog eyes. "We are very excited to meet all of you." It worked. I was instantly more excited.

Jasper spoke up, but there was no hint of a southern accent. "Alice and I are very glad to meet you. Alice probably saw us meeting you, and kept it from us."

"Yes, I did," said a proud Alice.

"Rosalie, we mean no harm to your family. We don't want this to end badly, either," Xena said. Rosalie looked suspicious, but let it drop, and smiled at us.

"Emmett, why are you staring at me?" I asked. He had been staring this whole time, and I noticed just now?

"Umm…" Emmett managed to say. Then Edward stepped in, and answered for him.

"He's wondering why you know so much about vampires, and, more importantly, our family. You're still a human. I don't understand, either. Will you kindly explain to our family?"

"We know all of your stories. We read them, in a book. We just saw the movie for the third time. Though, the movie does a bad job explaining your stories." I pulled out my copy of Twilight out of my oversized purse. Edward took it from me, and the rest of the Cullens crowded around him.

They read the 498 page book in six minutes and ten seconds. Yes, I was counting; you got a problem with that?

"That was exactly what happened. Are there other books like this?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, there are three other books in the saga. Most people think of you as fiction, but I know better than you can imagine," I answered. Xena was about to attack Edward, when Alice stepped in front of him. So, instead of attacking Edward, like she planned, Alice was underneath her. Xe and Alice giggled as they realized what they looked like. They stood up straight, brushed themselves off, and turned to stare, intently, at me. "Alice do you want to name the other three books in the saga?"

"Yes! They are… New Moon—Edward don't read that one— Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn." She smiled, triumphantly, at me.

"Alice, do you want to go shopping? Maybe in a different country?" I asked, knowing her answer.

"Yeah! And yeah! Yay! Shopping! Bella needs new clothes anyway!" Alice exclaimed. Bella groaned, and I was ecstatic about the shopping trip.

"Bella, we know your aversion to shopping trips. That's why we're going to a couple of book stores, and because we need to find the rest of the saga," me and Xe explained, at the same time. "We just have to call these friends that have OJD and tell them we are going to be out of cell phone range for a while."

"What the hell is OJD?!" Rose shrieked.

"OJD stands for Obsessive Jonas Disorder," Alice beat me and Xe to the explanation. "Plus there's also OOCD, which, unfortunately, stands for Overly Obsessive _Cullen _Disorder. Xena apparently has OOCD. Carli has a milder case than her, but still…" They just stood there motionless, bug-eyes, and mouths agape. They started to breathe again. Xena and I relaxed, and Xena had a glimmer in her eyes. What the hell…?

"Xena, who do you want to drive you to the airport?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett," she answered. Rosalie stood there staring at Xe; I guess, she thought she had been rude to her all hour. It was only noon. In truth, we knew Rose's story and she had a good reason to be in a sour mood. Xe and I didn't mind it.

"Rose, let's take Xena back to the Jeep," Emmett muttered.

"Okay," she answered simply. Then Rosalie, Xena, and Emmett went to the Jeep.

"Who do you want to ride with, Carli?" Bella asked me.

"Alice, say my answer. I know you want to," I said.

"Carli wants to ride with… me and Jazzy!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Bella, you might want to pick Renesmee up at home. Alice, when we get home, you can play 'Guinea Pig Barbie' with me and Xe." Alice's eyes lit up, while Bella rolled hers. "Bella, think about it, at least it's not you for once."

"I know, I know. I don't like to be Alice's experimental Barbie doll, but are you sure you want Alice to take you shopping? I mean, she goes over-board all the time."

"I am sure I want to have Alice with me. Renesmee is at home? She will want to go shopping with us. Where's Jacob? Is he at home with Renesmee? You will want to go home, now, before… you know," I whispered. "Bella, Edward, go. NOW!" They saw what I meant, and ran, at human pace, to their car. Alice dragged me, literally dragged me, to her Porsche.

"Carli, why are you so excited? Aren't you afraid Alice will go over-board?" Jasper asked, once we were in the Porsche. "I mean, she buys everything in sight."

"Oh, Jasper, I don't mind it. She's just going compulsive shopping; I do it three times a week. Of course, I don't buy as much stuff as Alice. I mean I'm not a vampire. I wish my brother would come on my shopping trips. He's just about as strong as Emmett." Oops!! Oh no!! Don't guess my brother is a veggie vamp!!!

"How is he about as strong as Emmett? Is he a vampire?" Alice chimed in.

"Alice, yes. Yes, he's a vampire, all right?" I said.

"What does he eat? Humans or animals? Is he a newborn?" Jasper asked.

"My brother, Joey, eats animals. He is not a newborn; he's been around for at least ten years."

"Your brother… eats animals?" It came out more as a question; well, I guess Jasper had a right to be confused.

"You remember that book I showed you?" They nodded. "Well, when my vampire family found me…" They stared at me in shock when I told them I had a vampire family. "I was able to survive the injuries human, so they kept me that way. Joey promised to change me after high school. That's six more years."

"Carli, when you say injuries, what do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You know what happened to Rosalie?" They shuddered and nodded their heads. "I was luckier than Rosalie. They found me before it happened, but the guys tore up all of the clothing I had, and my vampire family said I had four broken ribs, one broken leg, and a concussion. Yet, I was able to survive human." It was a half lie. I was luckier than Rosalie… but they didn't reach me before it happened. My child was living with one of my close friends. I didn't want to get an abortion. They told me I was too young, but I didn't want another person getting killed.

"Carli, are you telling us the whole truth?" Jasper asked. _Dammit! He's good!_

"Yes," I lied.

By this time, we were in the airport. We were the last ones to arrive. We found Rose and Emmett sitting by the metal detectors. "Where are Xe and Nessie?" Alice asked. Emmett and Rosalie pointed at the direction they went in. Alice and Jasper followed Xe and Nessie's scent, while I trailed close behind. Once we reached the café, I saw a very hyper Xena.

**A/N: I will listen to one song while I write the chapter. For this chapter I listened to **_**Pressure **_**by **_**Paramore.**_** I will update again as soon as I get more than 1 review!! If you are wondering who Xe is, Xe is short for Xena. They are the same person. I have at least three more chapters written. Review! REview! REView! REVIew! REVIEw! REVIEW!!!!!! **********


	2. Meeting Nessie

**A/N: My character, Carli, who is me, will start conversations in Italian sometimes. I tend to do that a lot, so I will try to do that as little as possible. It's just that my friend took Spanish, while I took Italian and I try to confuse people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_

"Nessie, this is Carli," Xena said, clearly having a sugar rush from the coffee, I am sure.

"Ciao Xe! (Hi Xe!) Ciao Nessie! (Hi Nessie!)" I said. "Piacere! (Nice to meet you!) How many cups of coffee has Xe had?"

"Hi Car! It is nice to meet you too! Xe has had five cups of coffee. I have had only two cups because my dad found us, and took my wallet away. Xena had a massive amount of credit cards, so she bought more than me. She got really hyper about twenty minutes before you got here," Nessie explained.

"Nessie, if your mom had taken your wallet away, Xe would've bought you more. She knows better than to mess with your over-protective father." _I am sorry, Edward, but you go too far with protecting Bella and Renesmee, _I added in my head. "Is Jacob here?"

"Xe, would you care to answer Carli?" Nessie asked Xena.

"Sure, I will answer my bestie. Carcar, Jake went into the woods. I'm guessing to phase. He was wearing his cut-off shorts. Oh! Here he comes now!" She signaled for a guy, physically 27 years old, to join us.

"Carli, this is Jacob, my Jacob." He greeted Nessie with a quick peck on the cheek. I quickly felt jealous of Nessie. My boyfriend cheated on me! Jake wouldn't do that to Nessie. I had embarrassed him big time! I went up to his lunch table, with the girl that was also dating him, and we broke up with him, in front of all his friends. **(A/N: That really happened.)**

"Carli! Carli!" Jacob shouted, breaking my train of thought.

"Jacob, calm down! You could hurt her, and I will never forgive you!" Renesmee nearly shouted. Jacob took deep breaths, and calmed down.

"I'm sorry. Carli spaces out a lot. She also has weird déjà vu. Like the time that she was at my house, and my aunt was right in front of her, talking, when my new born cousin started crying. She shook her head and stared off into space," Xena stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but I do space out a lot. Can you get used to it?" I wanted to hit him with a crow bar right now! Edward read my mind, and laughed hysterically.

"What's so funny?" demanded Rose. I hadn't heard her approach and jumped.

"Carli—Jacob—crowbar." Edward managed to choke out between laughs. I shot him a death glare. He shut up almost immediately.

"Bella, shield me and Xe from Edward. My thoughts are getting too personal to share," I ordered. She obeyed. "Edward, I just want you to know, there are other vampires that are 'vegetarians' like you in the area. One of which is my brother, Joey. He will be attending high school with you."

"Carli, does your brother have any special powers?" Edward asked, obviously intrigued.

"Yes, he does. He can read a mind, anywhere in the world, once he has talked to them. Distance isn't a problem," I explained, while everyone else was motionless. I forgot that I hadn't told anyone except Xena that he was a veggie vamp. "Xena, you've heard this before. Well, that my brother is a vampire, not his power."

Everyone's jaw dropped, and they turned to stare at me with wide eyes. Rose was shooting daggers out of her eyes. We were humans. We were not supposed to know these things.

"Jazz, quit the waves of calm. We can handle ourselves," Xe said calmly. Jasper quit trying to make everyone calm.

"Xe, our plane leaves in three minutes," a very whiney Alice complained.

"Okay," I said, "We are across the airport. We will have to use vampire speed."

"Carli, you know vampire speed makes me dizzy," Xexe complained. "Bella, un-shield us, please." Bella un-shielded both of us.

"Who wants to carry me or Xe?" I asked.

"I will carry Xena." Much to my surprise, Rosalie said that.

"I will carry you, Carli!" Alice, no surprise there, exclaimed. With that said, she flung me onto her back, and Rose flung Xexe onto her back. Then they started to run, at vampire speed. I was used to this speed, and it didn't make me want to throw up. Xe, on the other hand, never wanted Joey to give her a piggy-back, and, when he forced her to, she puked.

We reached the gate with one minute to spare. Alice looked impressed that I didn't even wobble slightly when she set me down. Xena almost fainted when Rose set her down. "Carli, how long did this dizziness last when Joey first gave you a piggy-back run?" Xena panted the words out.

"It lasted about five minutes, and then it passed," I answered. "Rose get her to the bathroom on the plane. Alice and I will go find everyone else."

"Okay," Rosalie answered simply. She must've seen Xe's green undertone because she took off quickly—for a human.

"Alice, let's go find the others."

"Okay, Carli. They went on the plane. Rose, Xena, you, and I have a row to ourselves."

"Alice, lead me there. Also, can I borrow your cell? Mine's out of battery." I just had to do this or Joey might not change me after high school.

"Sure," Alice asked the question next, "What are you planning to do with it? I can't see anything because a werewolf and Nessie are present."

"Nothing, I need to call my boyfriend." Alice pulled out her cell phone when we sat down in our seats. She handed it to me, and Xe and Rose found us, sitting in our seats.

I walked into the plane's bathroom, and called my boyfriend's phone. He picked up on the fourth ring.


	3. Plane Ride

**A/N: I like it when people review. I don't care if they are good or bad. Just help me out.**

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Bobby. Listen, I need to say something."

"Who is this? Is this Carli? It sounds a lot like her," he wondered.

"Yes, Bobby. It is, I, Carli. I called from Alice's phone."

"Carli? Who is Alice?" he asked.

"Bobby, she's a new friend of mine. Edward, Emmett, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Jacob, and Renesmee are all new friends. I need to say something."

"Go ahead, Carli."

"Bobby, I am breaking up with you, again. I just can't stand you ignoring me anymore."

"Carli, I don't understand," Bobby said, hurt evident in his voice.

"Bobby, I said I am breaking up with you. I am on my way to Paris to shop with Alice. I will see you tomorrow, though. Goodbye." I hung up after that; I didn't want to hear him pleading for me to take him back. I returned to my seat, feeling proud of myself.

I handed Alice the small, silver cell phone, and sat down next to her. "We overheard you in the bathroom, and Xe's a little worried."

"Ugh! What the hell? I hate it when people—especially vampires—eavesdrop on me. Why? Why did you eavesdrop anyway?" I asked in a murderous tone.

"Alice said you were going to call your boyfriend. That's why. We needed to know all the details. That includes you breaking up with him," Rose explained.

"Carli, I'm worried about you. Why'd you break up with him?" Xena asked. She was honestly worried about me. I'd better tell her the truth.

"He has been ignoring me for weeks. I just couldn't stand it anymore so I broke up with him. That's all," I said. She still looked worried, but let it drop. I was thankful for that. Alice and Rose just stared at me the rest of the plane ride, but I didn't say anything else.


	4. School

**A/N: I have forgotten to put the song that I was listening to. It was **_**Forever and Always**_** by **_**Taylor Swift**_**. Enjoy the story! :-)**

After we landed, Alice and Rose pulled me off the plane. We found Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob easily. Now where was Emmett?

"Check the automatic doors. Emmett likes to play with them," Edward said, while Rose rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. We walked over to the automatic doors, and, sure enough, Emmett was there.

"Emmett, let's go!" yelled Rose, while she pulled him by the ear, like he was a misbehaving child, over to Edward.

"Let's go shopping! Bella needs more dresses. Every time she hunts, she ruins another one!" Alice complained, like a child that was told she couldn't have chocolate before dinner. "And look at what your wearing, Carli! A black t-shirt and light colored jeans with worn out shoes!"

"Alice, my outfit is fine. But I am open to shopping anytime, unlike some people!" I looked pointedly at Bella, and Rose, Xexe, Alice, and I went shopping the rest of the day. I swear Alice dragged me into 50 shops and made me try on at least one of everything in that store! While we were in the airport, once again, Xena was nervous. I didn't need Jazz or Edward to tell me that. Actually, I was worried about the same thing as Xe; how would our parents react to a one day disappearance to Paris? My vegetarian vampire parents would most likely okay with it because Joey could read my mind clearly. They would also be okay about it because I was with more of their kind. At least their eyes were golden when they took us.

"Carli? How do you think my parents would react to me disappearing?" Xexe voiced my thoughts.

"Xe, I honestly don't know. Ask Alice," I said.

"Al, how will my parents react?" Xe asked Alice.

"Xexe, they won't ground you as long as you are in school on time," Alice answered. Alice was right. They just wanted us to go to school. We got on the plane, and didn't talk the whole way. We landed at O'Hare Airport a few hours later. It was six a.m.

Alice dragged me and Xe into the bathroom with a few shopping bags. Alice changed into her clothes at vampire speed. Then she changed me into a brown V-neck t-shirt, dark colored jeans, and white flats.

She changed Xe into a knee-length denim skirt, a pink blouse, and one-inch wedges. All of our outfits looked really cute. Uh oh! I forgot we promised Alice that we were going to play Guinea Pig Barbie. Alice started to do our hair and make-up. It wasn't as bad as Bella said it was. I was enjoying myself. When Alice finished, it was 7:20 a.m. Our cars were still parked where they were yesterday. I rode with Alice and Jazz again, while Xe went with Emmett and Rose again. Nessie rode with her parents, and, with everyone's lunatic driving, we made it to the school right when the bell rang at 7:40. Renesmee went to the office, while Xe and I went to our lockers. We got all of our stuff, and went to homeroom. Nessie looked at the number of the room as she walked by it, and stopped. She entered my homeroom, and asked, "Is this room one-oh-four?" in her super-high soprano voice.

"Yes, you must be Renesmee Cullen. You can take a seat next to Carli," said Mrs. Naughton, the Italian teacher.

Nessie sat down next to me. "Hi Nessie! Can I see your schedule?" I said brightly.

"Sure Carli!" She sounded excited. I looked down at her schedule. She had every class with me!

"Ness! We have every single class together!" I exclaimed, but then, in a low whisper I said, "How are things between you and Jake?"

"Not good. I got grounded for being 'in a very convincing position' when Jacob was home with me," she explained under her breath. After ten minutes of talking, the bell rang. Nessie and I got out of our seats, and walked, at a human pace, to gym class. Renesmee had to get dressed and play volleyball with us. Luckily, she was on my team. We won every game. It was more like, I watched in awe, and she won. We went into the locker room, and changed into our street clothes.

We went to Social Studies, and I ignored the questioning stares I got from Emily and Marina.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Renesmee," announced Ms. Schmitt. "Today, we will be learning about the Civil War." Nessie scoffed as she sat down.

"Nessie, what are you scoffing at?" I asked as quietly as I could.

"I scoffed because Uncle Jasper told me all about the Civil War. He still hates the fact that the Confederates lost," Ness explained.

"Okay," I said. I paid little attention to the teacher, as I was lost in my thoughts. Luckily, I wasn't picked on for an answer. It was the sound of the bell that took me out of my thoughts. That, and Nessie pulling me to computers. Also, I was being shown a very naked Jacob. Like I wanted to know what they did in their free time!

I started to walk and Nessie let go of my arm. We walked past the door that had a poster of Edward on it, and Nessie froze. I grabbed her by the arm, this time, and dragged her to computers. She sat next to me while Ms. Griffith explained the project we will be doing today. Everyone, including Nessie, logged on their ID number. We were to play games, or talk when we were finished. I finished within five minutes, and so did Nessie. She told me all kinds of stories about her family. She always carries a scrapbook with her. I told her my story about how I met Joey, and how great of a brother he is. My biological parents died in a plane crash three years ago, and these veggie vamps named Karen and Larry "adopted" me and Joey. I was able to survive my injuries as a human. I tried to commit suicide after I found out I was pregnant with that creep's baby. I was only eleven! I was saved by Joey. He was the most supportive. I gave birth to the baby, only to put it up for adoption. I visited the child often; she was only two years old. She was so cute; I just couldn't let her go.

Renesmee took me to our lockers when the bell rang. I couldn't believe I had told her my true past! Xe didn't even know the whole truth.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"Yes, Carli?"

"Can you, please, not tell anyone I have a child?" I needed her to know this was a hug secret of mine.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. Otherwise, they would think you were crazy. You're not. You are a really nice person," Nessie promised.

"Thank you. Now, let's get our stuff and go to lunch! I'm starving!" I joked as my stomach growled. We laughed, and went to lunch. I bought nachos and fries. I, also, tried to ignore the stares I got. Ness got pizza and fries. We sat at my lunch table. My friends took an immediate liking to Nessie. She told me more about how Emmett acts like a five year old sometimes. After school, we were going to her house. I was to be dropped off at my house, and I was to get my iPod, laptop, and one stuffed animal. The bell rang again, and the rest of my classes passed in a blur. It was 2:50 p.m. and I was dropped off at my house. I quickly grabbed what I was supposed to, and went back outside to find Nessie on the back of a giant russet wolf.

"Hello Nessie, Jake," I said while running over to them.

Jake barked. Nessie said, "Hello." I climbed onto Jake's back, and it took five minutes to get to the Cullens' mansion.

The outside of the Cullens' mansion was a pale yellow. I walked inside with Nessie, while Jacob went to go phase.

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" Renesmee said in a talking voice, for a human. For a vampire, that was like shouting. A half a second later, Bella and Edward appeared behind Nessie. Jacob walked in like he owned the place. I gave Alice my stuff that I brought over. Jake started to make out with Nessie; it was kinda weird. They just got home and they're making out already?

"Everyone! Jake would like to make an announcement! It's important so listen up!" Nessie shouted.

**A/N: What's the announcement? Review! Idc if it is good or bad!**


	5. Anouncement

**A/N: Have you guessed what the announcement is yet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. DUH!**

"Everyone, Nessie and I are getting married," Jacob whispered, obviously afraid of everyone's reaction. Everyone heard, and Edward was shocked. Alice went into automatic wedding planner mode with Rose, Bella, and Esme. Edward, Emmett, and Jazz froze.

"Carli! You're spacing out again!" Nessie and Xe yelled. Xe? When did she get here? What the hell?

"I am sorry, Ness. What?" I asked.

"I asked if you would be my Maid of Honor." Ness said.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. Xena must've heard that Jake and Nessie were getting married; she wasn't shocked about Nessie asking me.

Nessie, Xe, and I talked for hours about Ness's wedding. Xe and I were to sleep over at Jake and Nessie's house. Apparently, Esme built them a house without Edward's knowledge. He found out after the house was up, and Jake and Nessie had already moved in. Bella was in on the whole thing. She loved the idea of Jacob moving in with Nessie. She knew Edward would disapprove of that, and blame himself for the whole thing. Well, now, Jacob and Renesmee are engaged. At least Edward would find out if they tried to do anything. Alice can't see them, so I guess it is up to Edward to find that out.

"Xe, let's follow Jake and Ness to their house," I suggested.

"Sure," replied Xe. Jacob phased, and Xe, Nessie, and I climbedon the soft, russet fur.

**A/N: Short I know. I will update ASAP!! REVIEW idc if it is good or bad. I listened to **_**You Belong With Me **_**by **_**Taylor Swift.**_


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry!!! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say that I have a poll going on of what story you want me to continue. I want to focus on one story and not be side-tracked by other stories so I hope people will vote!!!! Also, my bestie just joined fanfic so yeah. Her pen name is Bellaaintasclumsyasme. I think it fits her perfectly because she falls so much more than Bella it is still funny!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**twilightfan224**


End file.
